


Prompt: Children

by xlivvielockex



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please read collection description.</p>
<p>Angelus is not the best mentor. So where do all those vampires go in times of need? AA, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Children

“I’d like to welcome everyone to this meeting of AA: Angelus’ Abandoned. If we could please find our seats, yes, yes, we can start this meeting. For those of you who are new tonight, my name is Benjamin and I am one of Angelus’ Abandoned.”

“Hello, Benjamin.”

“Thank you everyone. Again, for those of you attending this meeting for the first time, we have a few bound and gagged humans by the refreshment table as well as some cookies and pastries. Feel free to help yourself during the meeting. I’d like to open up this up by inviting you all to recite the Invocation with me.”

“Grant me the serenity not to find Angelus and run a stake right through his dried up walnut of a heart. The courage to learn from other vampires that are not Angelus because he left me to fend for myself. And the wisdom to know that just because he thinks he’s so fancy and has a soul now, that doesn’t mean my feelings aren’t valid or that he wasn’t a jerk for flitting off to the next shiny thing that caught his eye.”

“Our topic of this meeting is making amends. Now being soulless bloodthirsty vampires, the idea of making amends isn’t exactly in our nature. But I am not talking about feeling sorry for what you are but rather making amends with Angelus, realizing that while he made us and threw us out like so much garbage, he still made us into immortal beings. I remember those first few days after I was made. The world was so shiny, so vivid. I could hear every note of our victims’ screams. I felt pure joy and elation. But when I woke up alone in a Frankfurt boarding house, a mob of townspeople with stakes and torches knocking down my door, and Angelus nowhere to be seen, the fun ended. I hated him for a long time. I swore up and down that I would have my revenge. But then I realized, after a century or so, that the best revenge is living well. So what if he has a soul now and he kills hundreds of our kind? I have a great little walk up in SoHo and he is in Los Angeles. Nothing to worry about. I forgave him for leaving me to be beheaded and staked and burned. I found peace and happiness once more. Now I can’t wait to chase a couple into a dark alleyway and I relish the sounds of their screams and the taste of their fear. Who would like to go next? Yes, you?”

“Hello, my name is Maria and I am one of Angelus’ Abandoned.”

“Hello, Maria.”

“I am new to this meeting. I just came here to New York from Florida. Too much sunshine and all those old people…their blood tastes like dust. Pffbt, pffbt. Angelus turned me in Madrid, oh…has it really been over three centuries now? Time really does fly. He never stuck around to teach me. I had to fend for myself from moment one. My first kill, it was a disaster. I thought seducing a man and draining him would be easy but I had no idea that he was a pugilist and I had no training on how to fight. He nearly knocked my fangs out. I fled, searching Europe for our sire. I spent two long centuries on him. All that time wasted.  It wasn’t until I stopped caring, stopped trying to find him that I truly learned how to live. Pardon the expression. There are days that my heart still aches for him, still remembers how he whispered sweet words to me before tearing my throat out. And that is why I come to meetings. To learn to move on. There are a billion people out there, just ready to be eaten.”

“Anyone else? Yes, you…wait…what….you can’t come in here! This is a closed meeting. What are you…oh god…you’re her. You’re HER! Quickly, everyone. RUN!”


End file.
